Fatalistic
by Zaray
Summary: They were never supposed to happen. Oneshot. RikuxSora.


Disclaimer: I will never own.

Warning: Suicide

Sora-20

Kairi-20

Riku-21

* * *

_**F**__atalistic __**S**__uicides __- __**A**__** t**__erm __**u**__sed __**t**__o __**d**__escribe __**s**__uicides __**c**__ommon __**a**__mong __**i**__ndividuals __**w**__ho __**b**__elieve __**t**__hat __**t**__he __**c**__ircumstances __**s**__urrounding __**t**__heir __**l**__ives __**h**__ave __**s**__imply __**b**__ecome __**u**__nbearable__**.**_

* * *

**E**ver since Kairi arrived on the island, about sixteen years ago, most of the adults determined that she would marry one of her best friends, Sora and Riku. Over the years, she was persuaded into thinking the same. That she would end up spending the rest of her life with one them.

She had no complaints.

She found both of them attractive in their own special way. Sora was the innocent and charming gentleman with the boyish looks, while Riku was the total opposite. He had the whole "tall, dark, and handsome" thing going for him. And judging from his personality, the silver-haired man fit the "bad ass" description.

If someone gave Kairi the choice to pick between the two, she wouldn't know what to do.

She would probably faint. Or ask if she could have both because choosing was hard. In the end, she wouldn't have the guts to only pick one.

Because by choosing one, she would be hurting the other. And she didn't want to break either of their hearts, because they were her best friends.

The two guys that stuck by her side no matter what.

Five years ago, she would've told anyone the same thing, aside from the boys themselves, of course. That she would end up with only one of them, but didn't have a clue about _who_ she would choose.

They were both so kind and protective over her. They both made her feel special in their own ways. They even got her to blush most of the times.

Those two were like the perfect guys, and Kairi felt so damn lucky to have them to herself.

Or so she thought. A couple of years ago, five to be exact, Riku and Sora told their little group of friends that they had something to share with everyone. Something that was life-changing to the both of them and something that a few might find disgusting.

Unfortunately, it would be a secret that might break their friendships with some, but they assured the others that nothing had changed about the two boys, except for this one minor detail.

Well Sora assured it. Riku didn't really care if their declaration was accepted by the group or not, he just said that they were lucky for even finding out when they did.

The announcement being that they were in love, which everyone congratulated them for. The twist being that they found their soul mate's within each other.

Which is where the group sat in shock, and then clapped again, obviously accepting of everything. Selphie decided to even throw in a little, "I knew this would happen!"

Oh yes, Selphie was the romantic genius of the group. She knew everything love related.

Everyone seemed genuinely happy for the two boys, except for one. To anyone watching, Kairi looked just as happy as the rest. But she wasn't, not at all. She felt cheated. Cheated out of love, life, and everything in between.

It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to end up with one of them, it was destined. It was predicted! But alas, it wasn't reality. The fact was that Sora and Riku were in love with each other, and she would have to deal with it.

Or break them up. It was her choice.

She chose the latter. And over the years, attempted to break those two love birds up so many times that it was hard to keep count. She couldn't really do much, though.

Or else a few individuals would begin to figure out her scheme, and call her out on it. Which in turn, would ruin her image. She cared deeply about her reputation in the islanders' eyes.

To this day, after all these years later since the two boys hooked up, Kairi failed. And her failure resulted in her becoming bitter towards the duo.

She put on a mask every time they were around, fooling them into thinking that she was actually joyous over their union. But deep down inside, she was broken. Because she was cheated out of what belonged to her.

Or so she told herself every night as she cried herself to sleep, after concocting malicious plans that would hopefully, result in their relationships demise.

But today, today was honestly the most hurtful towards Kairi's already battered up heart. It wouldn't sound like a horrible day to anyone else. But she was different.

She was cheated out of what was her's. And because of that, today would be the worst day of her life. But ironically, the best in Riku and Sora's.

Because it was their wedding, their union as a true couple. And it tore her insides to shreds.

She had to stand there and watch those two repeat heartfelt vows, and say their, "I do's." She had to watch them stare longingly into each other's eyes, before giving a chaste kiss to seal the deal.

She had to watch it all, and force her tears not to flow down the sides of her face. Force her heart to stop beating for only a little while, so the pain would go away. And she had to force a smile onto her face when they both gave her a quick hug, before jumping into their limo and heading off to their romantic honeymoon.

She couldn't bare it. She couldn't bare the pain, the lies, or the fake smiles any longer. Kairi just wanted it all to be over, for everything to just end.

Because now that she truly lost the two of them, to each other of all people, she had nothing to life for. Nothing to motivate her to live her life to its fullest potential. So she decided, as she trudged home, that she would take the one thing she was enabled to control.

Her life.

She wouldn't leave a note, like most people did. It would just be a waste of time, and Kairi didn't want to prolong the inevitable any longer than she had too.

So she filled her tub to the brim with water, before undressing herself and placing her body gently in the bath tub, leaving the faucet running. The water was freezing, but she didn't care.

It's not like she would feel the spine tingling chilliness for long.

She took the razor she was holding in her hand and placed in on top of the vein protruding from the inside of her wrist. She stared it at for awhile, debating if she should really do this.

If she should really take her life because the guys she could've married, ending up marrying each other. There were other fish in sea, right?

Other guys she could marry, right?

No, there wasn't. No other men could make her feel the way they did. Could make her stomach tingle by just saying her name, or make her blush without doing anything. No other guys could make her happy the way they did.

The way Riku and Sora did.

And with that last coherent thought gliding through her mind, she took the razor she had been clinging to for the past couple of minutes, and slit the inside of her wrists.

She watched as the blood began to pour from the newly inflicted wounds, mesmerized. The razor fell out of her grasp, sinking or floating around her shivering body.

She didn't care about the razor, the only thing mattering to her at the moment was the blood. All of that luscious, red blood.

Her vision began to get hazy, her eyesight fading in and out. Thoughts raced through her mind as memories appeared as flashbacks in the back of her head. The water surrounding her was no longer clear, but a slight reddish color.

Her now numb body proceeded to sink lower into the water. She could feel the liquid force its way into her nostrils, filling her lungs with something other than air for once.

Her head pounded as the water flowed into her ears, her heart's once lively beating, beginning to slow.

And slow and slow and slow, until it stopped. Until she was officially dead. But it didn't matter to her, it never did. Because now she wouldn't feel her heart break and her eyes sting as tears forced their way out. Because now she could be happy, away from the two people that she loved and hated at the same exact time.

Because now, Kairi was finally free.

Physically, mentally and emotionally.

* * *

R&R, C&C, whatever. Just leave me something.

Pleaseeee :D


End file.
